1. Field of the Invention
Devices, systems, and methods consistent with the invention relate to electrodes used for GMAW hybrid laser arc welding.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, developments have been made in hybrid laser arc welding, where workpieces are welded using a combination of a laser and gas metal arc welding (GMAW) methods. In one example of such welding the laser is used to create, or at least initiate, the molten weld puddle and the GMAW process follows behind the laser to deposit the filler material—welding electrode—into the weld puddle. Because the GMAW process is typically done in accordance with well known GMAW processes, solid welding electrodes which conform with American Welding Society (AWS) Standards, for example A5.18 ER70S-3, are employed. However, when welding in a hybrid laser arc welding process the use of standard AWS electrodes can result in the creation of solidification cracks and increased weld hardness, which can degrade the integrity and quality of the weld.